We'll Meet Again
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'TOO LITTLE TOO LATE! Please read that first else this won't make sense! Donna's now 14! and she sees the Doctor, convinces him to go and see Rose...and that is as far as I've got. lolz!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This story's a follow on to 'Too Little Too Late' Donna is now 14!!_

_We'll Meet Again!:  
__Chapter 1:  
__(Donna's POV)_

'No way' I said as my best friend Andy told me yet another unbelievable story about what he'd been up too.

'Yes way' He replied. 'She was just staring at me like…'

His sudden stop shocked me because nothing shuts hum up once he's started going on. 'Like what?' I asked.

'Donna' Andy's face was really serious. 'Have you still got that picture of your Dad with you?'

'Of course I do' I replied. 'I keep in my purse'

'Can I see it again, please' Andy asked.

I got my purse out. 'What's going on?' I asked as a passed the photo over.

'Oh my goodness' Andy said looking at the photo then looking up and back again. When he looked up I followed his gaze. At first I couldn't work out what he was looking at. Then it saw. A man in a brown striped suit. My Dad.

I didn't pause to think, I just grabbed the photo off Andy and ran towards him.

'Donna don't' Andy called after me but I ignored him.

'Dad?' I said when I reached him. He looked right at me. If he wasn't my Dad he was his complete double. Everything went black before he had a chance to answer.

The next thing I knew I was lying on the ground, with Andy and my Dad kneeling next to me.

'…her name?' Dad asked. But he should know my name.

'Donna Tyler-Smith' Andy replied. 'Is she ok?'

'She just fainted, she'll be fine' Dad said. 'Sorry did you say Tyler?'

'Tyler-Smith' Andy corrected, automatically. He was so used to me insisting it was Tyler-Smith that he now corrected anyone who said just Tyler or just Smith.

'Explains a lot' Dad said. 'Donna can you hear me?'

'Y-yeah' I answered.

'You fainted' Andy told me. 'I said…'

'Spare the "I told you so" And' I said as I sat up.

'Donna is your Mum, Rose Marion Tyler?' Dad asked.

'Tyler-Smith' I corrected. 'Are you my Dad?'

'Donnie, your Dad died when you were a baby' Andy said gently.

'But look a him' I said.

'He looks like your Dad, Donna, I'm not going to dent that but he cant be' Andy insisted.

I looked at Dad. 'Are you?'

He shook his head. 'I'm not, I'm sorry'

'So who are you?' I asked.

'What's your Mum told you about your Dad' The man asked.

'Loads of stuff. Everything' I replied. 'Stop answering questions with questions, who are you?'

'I'm the Doctor' He answered.

'Doctor what?' Andy asked him, while I just stared at him

'Just the Doctor' The Doctor answered.

'Of course' I said. 'Oh I'm so stupid, I should've realised' I jumped up. 'Doctor you have to come and see Mum'

'You know this guy?' Andy asked confused.

'Long story' I said. 'I'll explain one day'

'Why can't you explain now' Andy said.

'I can't. I'm sorry. I have to go home' I replied. 'I'll ring you later and explain.'

'Well at least explain something now so I'm not so confused.'

'Let's just say I'm going to make my Mum's dream come true' I said simply. I turned to the Doctor. 'Come on' I grabbed his arm and pulled him along as I started running.

'Donna, slow down' The Doctor insisted.

I stopped at looked at him. 'Is there a problem?'

'Wow you look like your Mum' He said 'No, no problem, just it's been a long time'

'15 years' I answered. 'But Mum never forgot you, either of you'

'Are you sure she'll want to see me again after all this time?'

I sighed. 'Do you want to see her?'

'Yes'

'Take how much you want to see her, times it by a million and you're not even close to how much she wanted to see you' I explained. 'Now come on'

'Just a minute' The Doctor insisted.

'Ooooh' I moaned. 'What now?'

'Not very patient are you?' The Doctor commented.

'No. Apparently I get that from my Dad' I replied. 'Can we go now?'

'Can we go get a cup of coffee…'

I made a face.

'Or Tea and talk first' The Doctor said. 'Descendant of Jackie Tyler you must like tea'

'Well yeah, but what's with the hold up?' I asked.

'I just wanna know what she's told you' The Doctor said.

'I told you. She told me everything'

'Yeah but what was everything?' The Doctor asked.

I sighed again. 'There's a café over there' I pointed towards the café. 'You're paying'

'Of course' The Doctor replied.

'So what is everything' The Doctor asked as we sat down.

'Where d'you want me to start? Blowing up the shop? Torchwood? Parallel Worlds? Daleks? Cybermen? Dad?'

'The beginning' The Doctor said.

'Mum met you when shop window dummies came to life underneath the shop she was working in. You looked different then because you have regenerated since' I started. 'Her boyfriend Mickey Smith was copied by the Nestene Consciousness, and she saved your life when the living plastic tried to kill you. You asked her to go with you she said no, you said time machine she said yes'

'You really meant _everything_'The Doctor said.

'I said so didn't I?' I replied.

'Ok what did she tell you about your Dad?' The Doctor asked.

'She said he was created as a human version of you when the Daleks were attacking the earth - the parallel one. Donna was in the TARDIS and she touched your hand and the regenerative energy caused it to create a half-human version of you. One heart, so he would've grown old rather than regenerated.' I paused. 'She said you were the most unselfish person she had ever met. When she lost you the first time, she said about when you tried to send her to the parallel world, at first she couldn't work out why you had done that…'

'I did it…' The Doctor tried to interrupt but I didn't let him.

'But she worked it out, you were willing to lose her forever so that he didn't have to lose her family' I finished. 'Because you knew what it was like to lose everyone and you couldn't put her through that, even though you didn't want to lose her, and she didn't want to lose you' I explained. 'And Mum said, you always did that. You always sacrificed your own happiness to make others happy. Because you did it again, when Dad was created, you knew Dad needed Mum, and you knew Mum needed you, and that Dad was exactly like you, so you gave them each other. Leaving yourself without her again. She said you were amazing. She never stopped loving you. Or Dad'

The Doctor looked at me. It was obvious he didn't know what to say. I wondered whether I should wait for him to say something or continue. I could talk about my Mum's stories for hours, but I didn't really need to with the Doctor, he was there for most of them. He knew them.

'What happened?' He said eventually. 'With your Dad I mean'

The one thing I was hoping he wouldn't asked.

'If you don't mind me asking' The Doctor added quickly.

'No it's fine' I lied.

'You're a bad liar, just like your Mum' He told me.

'I know' I answered. 'I was 6 months old. Mum never tried to hide anything from me, she didn't try telling me it was all perfect, she told me the truth. He died at work, he was attacked my some sort of alien. Mum never found out exactly what happened, she couldn't bare to hear it all, and to be honest I don't want to know everything either. They had been arguing, loads. Mum kept wishing he was you, and he was trying to convince her he _was _you.' I paused, I hated going through this, but I knew I had to continued. 'by the time Mum realised she loved him for him, as an individual, not just for being you, it was too late'

'I'm so sorry' The Doctor said.

'I don't remember him, at all' I said. 'But I feel like I know him. Mum talks about both of you all the time, that I might as well know him, because I know everything about him. About both of you' I looked up at the Doctor and smiled. 'Time to see Mum'

The Doctor smiled back. 'Yep'

'Let's go' I said, and as soon as he stood up I grabbed his arm and pulled him along again.

'Here we are' I told him as we stood outside my house.

'Ok' The Doctor said.

'900 year old Time Lord, travels through time and space, afraid of nothing.' I said 'But terrified to see something he loves'

'Open the door then' The Doctor replied, making a face at me.

I did as he said and shown him in. 'MUM! THERE'S SOMEONE HERE TO SEE YOU!' I called in.

'Jackie's attitude' The Doctor commented, and I just smiled.

'Who is it?' Mum called back.

'Come and see for yourself' I told her.

'Donnie just tell me who it is' Mum insisted.

'Seriously Mum, you're gonna wanna come and see for yourself, because if I tell you, you wont believe me' I replied.

'Why who is it?' Mum asked, coming into he hallway. 'Oh my, goodness. Doctor?'

'Hello Rose' He said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I hope this isn't confusing going from Donna's POV to Rose's!_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**(Rose's POV)**_

There he was stood right in front of me. 14 years since I had last seen him. 14 years, and he didn't look any different. Of course he didn't look older. But he hadn't regenerated or anything. He was still my Doctor. Still just like my John. And I didn't know what to say to him. I couldn't think about anything beyond seeing him there. Talking was the last thing on my mind.

'Mum' Donna said. 'Try "Hello" if you don't know what to say'

I smiled, as the Doctor laughed. 'H-Hello' I managed.

'Well it's a start' Donna muttered. 'More words should come now you've managed one'

'All right, no need to be cheeky' I said. I turned to the Doctor. 'How…?'

'Accident.' The Doctor replied. 'Good accident though'

'I'm gonna leave you to it' Donna said, and disappeared up the stairs.

'She's a lot like you' The Doctor commented.

'She's a lot like both of us' I replied. 'She runs a lot, that's like you'

'Yes I noticed' The Doctor said approvingly. 'She's restless like me too.'

'She's got a sense for adventure.' I told him.

'Just like you' The Doctor smiled.

Without warning - and without plan to - I hugged the Doctor. 'I've missed you so much.'

'I've missed you too' The Doctor said.

'How long's it been for you?' I asked as I pulled away.

'A few years' He answered

.'A few years?' I repeated. 'I've gone 14 and you've gone a few!'

'I'm so sorry about…' The Doctor stopped, obviously Donna had told him about John, but not told him, his name.

'Yeah.' I said simply, because I couldn't think of anything else to say. 'You'd think it'd get easier. When you lose the same person over and over'

The Doctor hugged me again. 'It never gets easier' He whispered. 'I'm so sorry'

'It's not your fault' I said, and I meant it. It wasn't his fault. All he ever did was try to make me happy. I realised what was something I should say aloud not just in my mind. 'All you ever did was try and make me happy.'

The Doctor didn't say anything. I think it was his turn not to know what to say. So I continued. 'Where's Donna? Is she still with you?'

The Doctor shock his head. 'No. She lost her memory. I made her lose her memory. I had to. There's couldn't be a half-human, half-Time-Lord like her…'

'But John was' I said.

'He was made that way. He would've been a Time Lord but Donna's touch made him half human. Donna was born human and there was no way a human could become and stay half-Time Lord. She wouldn't've survived.'

'I'm so sorry' I said.

'It's ok.' The Doctor said, but it was so obvious it wasn't. 'At least she didn't die'

'Did you find anyone else?' I asked.

'I'm fine on my own'

I started at him. 'I think we both know that's not true'

'I get used to it' The Doctor said, and I just looked at him. He sighed. 'No I don't.' He admitted. 'I should though. It always happens'

'It's not the sort of thing that's easy to get used to. Being alone never stops being lonely' I said. I couldn't begin to understand how lonely he really was, but I knew loneliness was something you never got used to. But when I lost John I still had Donna. When the Doctor lost Donna he had nobody!

'Come with me' The Doctor said suddenly.


	3. Chapter 3

_**This chapter goes on and on and on! lolz! I could've just wrote Donna saying "'What happened was...' I started, and explained everything" but that would've been boring!**_

_**Chapter 3:  
**__**(Donna's POV):**_

'Come with me' The Doctor said to Mum after a moments silence. I was sat on the stairs listening to everything there was saying. I gasped loudly. My hand automatically flew to my mouth, so silence it, but it was too late Mum had already heard.

'Donna! Stop listening on the stairs' She called to me.

I didn't answer. And I didn't move.

'Donna!' Mum called again.

I went down the stairs. 'Yes Mum?' I said innocently.

'Don't play miss innocent' Mum said. She wasn't annoyed, I think she was looking for a reason not to answer the Doctor's request straight away. 'Stop eavesdropping'

'Sorry Mum' I said, with an innocent smile.

'Go and see Andy or something' Mum said 'I need to talk to the Doctor alone'

'But Mum…' I started to whine.

'Please Donna' Mum asked, pleadingly. I couldn't argue with her now.

'Ok' I said, and grabbed my coat.

DWDWDWDW DWDWDWDW

I met Andy at a nearby park.

'You owe me the mother of all explanations' He told me.

'Actually I said I'd tell you on the phone tonight. I'm not on the phone now' I replied, with sarcastic logic.

'Donnnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaa' He moaned.

I smiled. 'I'm just kidding you' I said. 'It's a really long story'

'I'm not in any rush' Andy replied.

'No, you never are when it comes to talking, or making me talk' I said.

'Stop putting it off Donnie. You know you'll have to tell me before you go' Andy teased.

'Ok. My Dad is another version of the Doctor.' I started. 'I mean, he was created…Oh I'll start from the beginning'

'May help' Andy said.

'Quit the sarcasm else I wont' I told him, but smiled to show him I was joking. 'Mum met the Doctor on another world…'

'Is you're Mum an alien' Andy asked.

I sighed, then laughed. 'No! My Mum is perfectly human thank you very much. She met the Doctor on Earth. But not _this _earth. It was a parallel world. Just like this one but slightly different. No zeppelins. A prime minister not a president in great Britain. Stuff like that slightly different.' I paused, and looked at Andy, he looked intrigued but it was hard to tell whether he was just interesting in the story, or whether he really believed me. So I asked him. 'Do you believe me?'

'If I hadn't seen a picture of your Dad, who I know died 11 and a half years ago, and then saw someone identical to him, then no I wouldn't believe you' Andy admitted. 'But I did, so yes, Donna, I do believe you'

'Really?' I said, and continued. 'It was in London on this parallel world. And Mum travelled with him, in time and space. He's not human.'

'The Doctor's an Alien?'

'Do you know anything about torchwood?' I asked him.

'Yeah. It's an organisation that catching aliens' Andy said.

'Well it's more than that, but that's not important' I said. 'Torchwood was created in the Doctor's world when he and my Mum went to the 1800s and met Queen Victoria…D'you still believe me?' I knew it was stupid keep asking. But the story sounded so crazy, that I didn't expect him to believe me.

Andy nodded. 'Yeah. I do'

'Why?' I asked. 'I mean, why do you believe me?'

'Do you want me not to?'

'No' I replied. 'It's just…well it's not the easiest story to believe'

'Donnie, I've met you're Mum. I've met you're Mum loads of times, and if there's one thing I realised from her, she is rubbish at stories' Andy answered. 'You're Mum couldn't make up a story if her life depended on it'

'I'll tell her you said that' I warned him.

'Go on then' He said his a cheeky smile. 'But that's how I know this is real. And the fact that the Doctor's turned up. You wouldn't bother lying to me about it because I could just asked Rose or the Doctor. And anyway, you're my best mate and you wouldn't lie to me…' He made his face all serious - but I could tell he was joking when he added 'Would you'

I pushed him playfully. 'Of course not'

'So Torchwood?'

'She wasn't amused' I laughed. 'Ok seriously. Mum and The Doctor and a werewolf.'

'I'm going to have nightmare by the time you've finished aren't I?' Andy asked.

'I haven't even STARTED on the Daleks yet' I replied and continued. 'Queen Victoria didn't like it because it "wasn't her world" so she made mum a dame and The Doctor a Sir…'

'You're Mum's a dame?' Andy interrupted, yet again.

'Yes, in a parallel world in the 1800s' I said. 'Now stop interrupting. Then Queen Victoria banished Mum and the Doctor, and created Torchwood. To catch aliens…and mostly the find the Doctor. It was Torchwood's fault Mum ended up on this world…'

'Why what happened?'

'_Andy!_' I moaned.

'Sorry, sorry, sorry' He said. 'Continue. I'll stay zipped' He acted out zipping his mouth, and I couldn't help but laugh.

'Ok…so Mum and the Doctor ran into Torchwood again in modern times. And my Nan met my Grandad…that's another story…not going into that now' I continued.

True to his word, Andy didn't interrupt, he just made a face that said everything he wanted to say "Go into it now".

'And at Torchwood' I ignored his pleading face. 'The Doctor tried to send Mum to this world. But she came back for him'

Andy broke his word now. 'She came back for him?'

'My Nan, and Grandad, and Mickey were in this world, and Mum went back to the other world to be with the Doctor.' I explained. 'Even though she knew that if she stayed with the Doctor she'd never see her parents or Mickey again.' I paused wondering what to say next. 'Mum ended up trapped in the parallel world. And a couple of years later the walls of the universe started to collapse'

'Sounds serious' Andy commented.

'Just a TINY bit' I said. 'All the parallel worlds wouldn't started mixing. Mum could step from this world to her original one like we'd walk across the street'

'What's this go to do with ya Dad?' Andy asked.

'You wanted the whole story' I replied. 'I'm getting there. Mum went to the other world, but the Doctor was dead.'

'WHAT?' Andy almost screamed.

'Chill, he's not dead! He's still alive now!' I said calmly. 'The Doctor was dead, and Mum had to convince Donna Noble to help her. Because what had happened was a time beetle had forced Donna to go back and turn right instead of left. And the turning right meant the Doctor and Donna never meet'

'Hold on a sec' Andy said.

'Not very good at the silence thing are you?' I commented.

'Donna?' He said.

'I was named after her. I was named after 3 people I'll go into that later' I said.

'3...but you've got 3 middle names, and one first name' Andy said. 'That's 4'

'Sarah Jane is one person' I told him, 'So Donna helped my Mum and they changed it back so that she turned left, and met the Doctor. And Mum saw the Doctor again. But she couldn't stay with him…' I paused, thinking Andy was going to interrupt but he didn't say anything. 'Wow' I muttered, and continued. 'She couldn't stay with him because my Dad had been created, and he had just committed genocide'

'You're Dad killed people?' Andy was staring at me, with complete shock.

'It wasn't like that' I insisted. 'It wasn't people. It was Daleks. And the Daleks had just tried to kill the whole of humanity. He's not a bad person'

'Ok sorry' Andy said. 'You said you're Dad was created how?'

'The daleks had stole the TARDIS, and Donna was in it, and it was about to be burnt and destroyed, when the Doctor's hand…'

'Hand?' Andy repeated.

'It got cut off in a swordfight once after he regenerated' I shrugged.

'He regenerates?'

'If he's dying he regenerates' I confirmed. 'Because he hadn't long regenerated he could grow another hand back when it was cut off. So his hand…Oh I don't know this bit that well, it's complicated. Basically the Doctor had almost regenerated not long before the Daleks stole the TARDIS, and the energy from that had been transferred to his hand…I think…and Donna touched the hand, and it created Dad. He was just like the Doctor. Identical in every sense, apart from that he was half-human. Because Donna had touched the hand she became half-time-lord and…'

'Time Lord?'

'That's what the Doctor is' I explained. 'And Dad was half-time-lord, half-human. Dad, The Doctor, Donna, ,my Nan, Martha…'

'Martha…'Andy said.

'Yes Martha' I said. 'Sarah Jane, Mickey, my Nan, and Jack…I don't think I've forgotten anyway…basically defeated the Daleks. But then Dad, did something…I don't know exactly what…that killed all the Daleks. And the Doctor was all annoyed, because Dad had committed genocide…'

'So he left Rose with him?' Andy said. 'That doesn't make sense.

'It does really' I corrected. 'Sorry I should've started right at the beginning. The Doctor's planet was lost. All of his species died in a war. After that war he was all angry, and hurting and Mum helped him to be happy again. And the Doctor knew Dad was going to be all angry, and that Mum could help him. So Mum was left with Dad, while the Doctor went back to the other world. Then Dad died. Yeah that's basically it'

'You might wanna stop saying basically' Andy told me. 'There is nothing basic about any of that'

'And that's just the short version' I replied.

'One day I wanna hear the long version' He said grinning like a Cheshire cat'

'Sure, sure' I replied.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Everyone I've asked has been like 'MAKE HER GO WITH HIM' obviously no one cares that she is now 35 with a teenage daughter…well ya'll have to read it to see what happens!_

_**Chapter 4:  
**__**(Rose's POV):**_

'You want me to come with you?' I repeated. I couldn't believe I was hearing this. As if it wasn't confusing enough. He had to make it even more confusing.

The Doctor nodded nervously.

'How…' I didn't know what to say. A lifetime ago I would've said yes without pause for thought, but now…? 'Doctor, how can I now?'

'Why can't you?' The Doctor asked.

_Yeah Rose, why can't you?_

'It's been 16 years since we travelled' I said.

It wasn't an answer to his question. It was just a statement.

'So?' He asked.

_Yeah Rose, so?_

'I'm not that trouble free teenager you met' I replied. 'I'm a Mum now'

'Donna can come with us' The Doctor said, and I just stared at him.

'I am not taking a 14 year old in Time and Space' I insisted. 'It was hardly even safe when it was just the two of us'

'Did anything ever harm you?' The Doctor asked.

'No, you looked after me' I replied.

'And we'd both look after Donna' The Doctor said. 'I wouldn't let anything hurt her, just like I never let anything hurt you'

'Her whole life is here. All her friends, all her family. Everything she knows'

'I don't think that's true' The Doctor replied.

'What?' I asked.

'You said everything she knows is here. But Rose, that's not true. Donna knows everything about everything you did'

'Stories.' I insisted. 'Donna knows about it all, yes, but that doesn't mean she's ready for an unsettled life in time and space at the age of 14'

'Are you sure you aren't just looking for excuses?' The Doctor asked.

'My daughter is not an excuse' I snapped. It was horrible. He seemed so different to before, but at the same time he seemed the same. He was so lonely, he needed me to come with me. But I had to do what was best for Donna. Or was I just looking for excuses because I was scared.

'Sorry' The Doctor said quickly. 'I didn't mean it like that. I just…sorry'

'You're so different' I told him.

'Is that good or bad?' He asked.

'I'm not sure' I replied honestly. 'This is so hard'

'I'm sorry. I should never have asked' The Doctor apologized. 'I shouldn't've put that kind of pressure on you. I'm sorry. I should go…'

'NO!' I shouted. I didn't know what I wanted, but I knew I didn't want him to go. I didn't want him to ever go.

'Rose I think…' The Doctor started.

'You can't just go' I said. 'Just because I haven't said yes, doesn't mean I'm going to say no'

'But you said…'The Doctor started.

'I know what I said' I replied. 'But I don't know what I mean'

'What?' The Doctor said, it was obvious he didn't know what to say.

'I don't know' I said. 'I just don't know. It's too complicated. I don't want to let you walk away. I can't let you just walk away. But I don't know if I can come with you. I don't know if I could do that to Donna. I can't leave her, and I don't know if it would be fair to bring her with us. So I don't know what to do'

'Why don't you ask her' The Doctor suggested.

'What, ask my 14 year old daughter if she wants to travel in time and space, and never see all the people she loves again?' I said.

'Rose, it's obvious you're torn, and you don't know what to do' The Doctor observed. 'If Donna wasn't around, and it was just you, would you come with me them'

'Yes' I answered without even pausing to think about it. I knew the answer too easily. 'But there IS Donna to think about'

'Yes there is' The Doctor agreed. 'And I'd say her opinion in this was really important in this. I think you need to ask her'

'Yeah' I replied. 'Don't you ever get tired of always being right?'

He smiled. 'Nope!'

'Come on then, lets go and find her' I said, and lead him out the house.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: This chapter was originally going to be from Donna's pov but then I realised it suited Andy better…Poor Andy!_

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**(Andy's POV):**_

'I have to go now' Donna told me.

'Why?' I asked, probably sounded whiny.

'Because I have to see if Mum's decided whether or not we're going to go with the Doctor' Donna replied.

'Would you go?' I asked.

'Of course' Donna replied. 'I couldn't just let my Mum go.'

'Yeah, of course not' I said, and smiled. The smile was fake though. I knew Donna could tell as well. I'd been best friends with her for the past 6 years she could tell when my smile wasn't real, and I could tell when her's wasn't. 'What if she asks you whether you want to go?'

'What?' Donna didn't understand what I was saying, it probably sounded like I was asking the same question. Maybe I was. And hoping for a different answer.

'Never mind' I said

'Andy what's up?' Donna asked.

'Nothing. I'm fine'

'And I…'

'Donna I'm fine' I insisted.

'No you aren't' Donna insisted.

'Well I'm not gonna tell you so shut up about it' I snapped.

'Andy' Donna said. 'Wha…what've I done?'

'Nothing' I replied. As I continued I tried to calmed down. 'Honestly, you haven't done anything. Let's go'

'Yeah' was all Donna said, but her tone said a lot more. Her tone said "I know there's something going on but I'll shut up…for now!".

But I couldn't tell her.

DWDWDW DWDWDW

'Mum, I'm back. Did you decide yet?' Donna called as we walked in.

No reply came.

'MUM!' Donna called again, this time much louder.

Still nothing. Donna ran up the stairs, and I should imagine she looked in every room. She came back down, and came into the front room, where I was now sat. She looked at me, she was scared. What she was thinking was written all over her face. She thought Rose had gone without her.

'She wouldn't have gone without you' I reasoned.

'So where is she?' Donna asked. 'He turns up, she tells me to go out for a while, and then she's not there when I get back. Seems a bit convenient'

'Donnie' I was staying calm, because I knew Rose would never do anything like that. 'You're completely underestimating your Mum. Rose loves you.'

'She loves the Doctor too' Donna said.

'She would do anything for you…'

'She chose the Doctor over my Nan and Grandad once'

'Donnie, seriously you need to calm down' I told her. 'Look at it logically. Rose would never leave you. She would never deceive you. And even if you don't believe that, well she can't have gone' I walked over to the fireplace. 'Her purse is still here. So my reckoning is, you're panicking over nothing'

Donna sighed. 'Yeah. Thanks. Where would I be without you'

I just smiled. Again the smile wasn't real.

'Andy…'

'I'm fine' I insisted.

'No you're not' Donna told me gently. 'You're really not. Why won't you tell me what's wrong'

'Because it doesn't matter' I said.

'You're my best friend' Donna replied. 'Of course it matters'

_Yeah but Donnie, it won't matter when you're off flying around time and space in another universe and I never see you again will it._

'I don't want to talk about it' I said. _because it's not like I'll be able to talk to you about anything after today. I'm never even going to see you again. _

'Andy, please' Donna was worried. She was always worried when she thought something was wrong.

'Don't worry about it' I insisted. 'It's nothing really'

'You sure?' Donna asked.

'Yeah' _if you believe that you'll believe anything. _'Try ringing Rose's mobile, she could just be out looking for you'

Donna smiled. 'You always think of everything.' She picked up the phone, and dialled Rose's number.

'Mum where are you?' She asked. There was a pause where Rose obviously answered. 'What d'you mean "you could ask me the same question" Mum I'm at home'…'You're at the park? Like roll reverse…So what did you decide?'…'what?'…'Mum are you serious?'… 'Ok I'll see you in a minute'

'What'd she say?' I asked when Donna had put the phone down.

'That its my decision' Donna replied, looking lost and confused.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Back to Donna…this isn't too confusing is it? If you've read Noughts and Crosses or any book like that, ya'll realise this is mild in comparison! don't forget to R&R!:_

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**(Donna's POV):**_

'What d'you mean she said it's your decision?' Andy asked but I bared took in what he had said. It's my decision how can it be my decision?

'I don't know' I replied. 'I actually don't know.'

'What exactly did Rose say?' Andy asked

'I asked her what she had decided and she said it was my decision' I said. 'She didn't tell me what she meant or what'

'I think she means it's your decision…' Andy said.

I wasn't in the mood for sarcasm. 'Yeah, I got that much'

'No' Andy continued. 'I mean, I think she means, whether or not the two of you go with the Doctor is your decision'

'Oh my goodness' I said, because he was probably right.

'What are you going to do?' Andy asked.

'How the hell should I know' I answered. 'I haven't got a clue. How am I supposed to make a decision like that?'

'I could be wrong' Andy said.

'And, when was the last time you were wrong about something like this? You're basically psychic' I replied.

'That doesn't mean I'm right this time' He reasoned.

'What else could it be?' I asked, hoping he could think of something else.

'I don't know. I'm sorry' He replied. 'Ask your Mum'

'Yeah good idea' I said, and ran out to the hallway as Mum and the Doctor were coming in. 'What the hell do you mean it's my decision?'

'Donna language' Mum warned.

'Sorry' I muttered. 'But what did you mean?'

'Donnie, I don't know what to do' Mum admitted. 'So basically it is your decision. Whether we go, or whether we stay'

'Mum no' I said. I paused and thought about it 'Do I have to decide straight away?'

'No of course not' Mum said.

'Yeah, Donna, take you're time' The Doctor added.

'You were right' I called to Andy, quietly added 'As per usual'. I turned back to Mum. 'I'm going for a walk. I don't know how long I'll be'

'Donna' Mum stopped me as I got to the door. 'Are you ok?'

'I'm fine' I told her, not quite sure whether it was the truth or not.

'I'll see you in a while' Mum said.

'Yeah' I said and walked out.

DWDWDW DWDWDW

It was an impossible decision. How was I supposed to make a decision this big? A decision between seeing amazing things, in time and space, and never see Andy or my Nan or Grandad or Tony again, or staying here and wondering what I could've had. I realised that was what was wrong with Andy. I had out rightly told him if Mum had decided to go I wouldn't try to talk her out of it, but I hadn't paused to think that it would mean I'd never see him again. Or my Nan. Or my Grandad. Or Tony. Or any of my other friends.

I realised I didn't really care about any of my other friends. It had always really just been Andy when it came to proper friends. I always imagined we'd be friends forever. I never imagined something like this could threaten to come between us.

Time and Space. It was the sort of opportunity no one would want to miss. I knew I really didn't want to pass it up. But in a whole other universe. Where I could never see them again. I didn't know if I could bare to do that.

And then there was my Mum to think about. She loves the Doctor, like she loved him when she was with him. Like she loved my Dad. She lost him twice, and then she lost my Dad, and each time it left her heartbroken, and a mess. She'd be the first to admit that. Could she bare to let him go again? I knew she would, if I asked her to. But would that be fair? I couldn't bare to lose her, and I know she would never leave me in this world while she went to another. But could she lose him again, knowing she had the chance to be with him again? She would, I know how a fact she would do that, if I asked her to. It didn't seem fair to ask her to though.

I wish Mum had just decided. I wish she had just said 'yes lets go' or 'no I can't' she's the adult, she's the parent. She should be making these sorts of decisions not me. I'm 14 for pity's sake…

…No, that wasn't fair. Mum wanted to know what I wanted, that's why she couldn't make the decision. But how could I tell her what I wanted, when I didn't even know myself. I want her to be happy…I wanna go with her with the Doctor…but I wanna still see Andy and…

'Donnie'

'Speak of the devil and he shall appear' I said as Andy ran up to me.

'Are you ok?' He asked.

'No' I said simply.

'D'you know what you're going to do?'

'No'

'D'you know what I think?'

'No'

'Can you say anything other than no?'

'No'

'Obviously not'

'Andy I'm scared' I admitted.

'What of?' He asked.

'Making the right decision for me' I started. 'and it being wrong one for my Mum. Scared of making the right decision for me and it being the wrong one for my Mum. Scared of making the wrong decision. Scared of regretting whatever decision I make. Scared of losing my grandparents and Tony. Scared of losing you. Scared of taking th…'

Andy cut me off suddenly, by kissing me. I started at him in a shocked silence.

'What was that for?' I asked when I found my tongue.

'A goodbye kiss' Andy answered. 'You've already made your decision, Donnie. You made your decision as soon as you realised it was it was the Doctor'

'No I said…' I tried to argue.

'You said' Andy stopped me. 'That if your Mum made the decision you'd go without a second thought'

'Yeah but I hadn't thought about it properly then' I replied.

'And maybe you shouldn't have' Andy said. 'Do you think Rose thought about it properly when she tried to choose the Doctor over Jackie and Pete?'

'No' I said. 'She didn't have time to. But she told me she would've made the same decision if she had had time to think'

'You're Rose's daughter, and you're the Doctor's double's daughter. Donnie, do you really think you belong just on earth?' Andy asked.

'I'm going to ignore the comment about my Dad, just because I'm not in the mood for an argument. My mum doesn't belong just on Earth but she has been for the past 15 years and she's been mostly ok' I said. 'Well ok-ish. I've never been in space, so I can't say I belong out there. I've lived here, on Earth, in London my whole life. Don't I believe here?'

'Why are you trying to talk yourself out of doing?'

'Why are you trying to talk me into going?'

'Donnie I want you to make the right decision and we both now that's you and Rose going with the Doctor. You belong out there, it's in your blood' Andy told me.

'Come with us' I blurted out.


	7. Chapter 7

-1_A/N: I almost cried writing this chapter. Lol!_

_**Chapter 7:**_

_**(Andy's POV):**_

Say yes. Say yes. Say yes! I willed myself to smile and scream yes! But I found myself in a stunned silence. I don't what to lose her. I didn't want her to go. And I didn't want her to stay. And I wanted to go with her. And I didn't want to go with her.

'Andy?' Donne was trying to read my expression, which was completely blank.

'I…I can't' I said.

'Why don't?' Donna asked. I was wondering the same thing myself. Why couldn't I? What was keeping my here? Nothing.

'I just can't' I repeated.

'Andrew Tobias Castle, you can't tell me to go and not even give me one good reason why you wont with me?'

'I can't because…' _Because Donnie, I don't belong out there like you do._

'Because…?' She asked.

'You are annoyingly impatient' I said.

'Because…?' Donna repeated completely ignoring me.

'Because _I'm _scared' I admitted.

Donnie stared at me wide eyed. 'Scared of what?' She asked gently.

'Travelling' I answered. 'Donnie, I don't belong out there like you do'

'You'd be great' Donna insisted. 'Who will I turn to to tell me what I'm thinking when I don't know myself, if you're not there?'

'Donnie, please don't try and make this difficult' I probably sounded like I was pleading but I didn't care. 'it's hard enough knowing I've got to let you go alone, without you trying to convince me otherwise' I knew I was being cowardly but I couldn't look Donna in the eyes.

'But I don't want to lose you' Donna was in tears now.

'I don't want to lose you either Donnie' I insisted. 'Believe me I don't but you need to do this'

'No' Donna try to insist but her voice was weak through tears.

'Go Donna' I told her. 'Go to your Mum, and the Doctor, tell them you've made up your mind'

'No'

'It's your turn to be like all the people in your name' I continued. 'Don't worry about me. After a while, you probably wont even remember me'

'No, Andy, no. I'd never forget you' Donna said.

'I'll never forget you either' I agreed. I hugged her, then looked her right her directly in the eyes. 'Go and don't look back. Go and be a Time Traveller, Donna Martha Sarah Jane Tyler-Smith'

I didn't want her to walk away and not look back but I knew it was the only way I'd be able to cope with her leaving.

'You'll always be my best friend' Donna said, still in tears, then ran home.

Although I told myself I wasn't going to cry, I couldn't stop the tears from running down my face as I watched her running away from me. She was my best friend and I was letting her run away. I told her to run away. And I never told her the truth. She was so much more than my best friend. Now I could never tell her. I couldn't go after her, not now. That would be too painful for her. And for me. I just had to let her go. And I know I would never see her again.

_Goodbye, Donnie Tyler-Smith. I love you_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8:**_

_**(Donna's POV):**_

I didn't want to run away. I don't know why I did. Why did I listen to him? Why didn't I just tell him he was mad and I wasn't going to leave? Why?

Because I knew as usual he was right. I did belong out there. It was in my blood. I had to go. And I had to with without him.

I couldn't stop crying. Even when I was running, the tears were still running down my face. I was never going to see him again. My best friend. My secret crush. And now I would never see him again. Ever.

_I'm sorry Andy._

DWDWDW DWDWDW

I wanted to wait until I stopped crying before I went home, but I couldn't stop. I stopped running as soon as I knew I was out of Andy's sight, I was going to just walk around for a while, but I was cold and tired, and I just wanted to go home. I needed to tell Mum I've made my decision. And I was sure about it.

Even though I wished Andy was wrong.

So that's what I did.

'Donnie?' Mum called from the front room as soon as I was through the door.

'Yeah it's me' I replied, trying to mask the fact that I had been crying and fresh tears were forcing their way through.

Mum came out into the hallway. 'Donnie what's wrong?'

'Don't call me that' I said.

'Why? Sweetie what's wrong?' Mum asked.

'nothing' I insisted. 'I'm fine'

'Don…' Mum started.

'Really Mum I'm fine' I said. 'I made my decision'

'Already?'

'Yeah Andy helped' I said. 'He made me realise I had made my decision as soon as I saw the Doctor. So mum,' I attempted a smile - I think it worked 'We better go pack'

'We're going?' Mum asked.

'We're going' I confirmed. 'Come on Mum, d'you really think we belong stuck on one boring planet? We belong out there in the stars. And you belong with the Doctor'

Mum smiled, and hugged me. 'Thank you Donna'

'It's Andy you should be thanking' I replied. 'I couldn't've made the decision without him' I paused. 'And now I'll never see him again'

'Donna' Mum looked at me 'Are you completely sure about this? We don't have to go unless you are completely sure'

'Mum I'm completely sure' I told her. 'I'll miss him, and I'll miss Nan and Grandad and Tony, but like I said we belong out there. You have to go. It's going to be so brilliant'

'Donna…'

'Mum. Seriously. I'm 150 sure. If you're sure you wanna go' I said.

'I'm sure' Mum said.

'Lets pack then' I said, and ran up the stairs before Mum could say anything more. Once upstairs I started throwing a load of clothes in some bags.

'Donna Tyler-Smith, I hope you are planning to pack that stuff properly' Mum said, suddenly appearing in my bedroom doorway.

'Yes Mum, no Mum, three bags full Mum' I replied.

Mum laughed. 'No need for sarcasm'

'It doesn't need packing properly, because once we're in the TARDIS I'll just chuck it in my room.'

'Teenagers' Mum said.

'Parents' I replied in the same tone.

'HUMANS' The Doctor called from downstairs, and both me and Mum burst out laughing.

'Ok I'll pack properly. You need to pack too' I told Mum.

'I'm going' She said, and disappeared back out.

I took all the clothes back out of the bags and folded them before repacking them. Then I looked around wondering what else I should take. I was never going to be here again, so I needed all the important things…but what was the important things? And how much could I take.

Photos. I realised that was probably the most important thing to take. I looked at the picture of me and Andy that I had in my bedroom windowsill. It was from last Christmas. It had snowed. The first time in years it had snowed, and me and Andy had had a snowball fight that had gone on for ages. There hadn't been a winner. Just a lot of snow being thrown. I took the photo out of the frame and slipped it into my pocket. Swearing to keep it there always. I meant what it when I said I'd never forget Andy. I never will. He's too special.

'Ready?' Mum asked, again appearing in my bedroom doorway.

'Almost' I replied, and put my photo albums in the bags with the clothes. 'Now I'm ready. Lets go'


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Last chapter but not the end! :P! There will be a follow on (just don't ask WHEN…it's gonna be a while! Sorry!)…Gotta love Jackie Tyler:_

_**Chapter 9:  
**__**(Rose's POV):**_

I looked at the phone in my hand, wondering why I was so scared. I knew this was what I wanted. I knew Mum, Dad, and Tony would all be supportive. So why was this phone call so hard to make? All I had to do was say come round…

I felt the Doctor and Donna's eyes on me, and dialled the number.

'Hello?' Mum's voice was cheery.

'Hi Mum' I said.

'Is everything ok Rose?' She asked.

'Yeah everything's find' I replied. 'Can you and Dad, and Tony come around? Like now?'

'Yeah, but what's going on?' Mum asked.

'I'll explain when you get here' I replied.

'Okay. See you in a minute' Mum said, and hung up

A few minutes later they got here.

'Rosie? Are you moving?' Tony asked, seeing the suitcases.

'Sort of' I replied.

'What does sort of mean?' He asked.

'Yes and no' I reworded it.

'That doesn't answer my question any more than sort of did' Tony moaned.

'I know, I know' I said.

'Ok…are you going to live here after today?' Tony tried a different question.

'No' I replied.

'So you're moving?'

'Sort of'

'What does…'

'Tony zip it' Donna shouted from the front room, 'And let her explain'

'Yes Ma'am' Tony said sarcastically. 'So where are you going to live?'

I wasn't sure how to answer this question. Mum and Dad were looking at me, their expressions said they wanted to know the same thing. It felt wrong to say "In the TARDIS" but what else could I say? In the end I decided on 'Come in the front room'

Why wont you answer?' Tony asked.

'Because the answers in the front room' I answered.

'What are you going to live in the front room?' Tony asked.

I laughed. 'No'

'Oh my flipping word' Mum said when she entered the front room.

'Nice to see you too, Jackie' The Doctor replied.

'How…? What…?' Mum gave up on the question she wasn't sure on. 'You're going aren't you?'

I nodded slowly.

'I'm going too' Donna added.

'Oh' Mum said. I was worried about what she was going to say, but I was hoping for more than "oh"

'"Oh"?' I repeated.

'Oh…I'm going to miss you like mad' Mum continued. 'Both of you. But…'

'Buts are never good' Tony said.

'I'm not going to try and stop you from going' Mum finished.

'Thank you' I said.

'Rose, we just want you to be happy' Dad continued with what they were both thinking. 'And we know that you need him to be truly happy.' Dad hugged me. 'Don't go forgetting us'

'Never' I swore, and I meant it.

'Me neither' Donna insisted. 'I'll never forget any of you'

'You better not' Tony warned. 'But then again, you could never forget me. I'm completely unforgettable'

'Very true little-brother' I said. 'One in a million'

'No. I was thinking more one in a trillion' Tony corrected.

'Oooh' I thought about it. 'Yeah I guess we could stretch it to one in a trillion.'

'Of course' Tony smiled, then suddenly hugged me. 'I'm going to miss you'

'I'll miss you too' I told him.

I looked up and saw Mum and Dad were in a big hug with Donna. We said our goodbyes, and Tony, Mum and Dad waved us off as we all went into the TARDIS.

DWDWDW DWDWDW

'Ready for the off?' The Doctor said as we were all in.

'Ready' Donna confirmed.

'Ready' I agreed.

'So where we going first?' Donna asked.

'I'll tell you when we get there' The Doctor replied, and we set off.

* * *

_A/N: Is this ending as rubbish as I think it is?_


End file.
